Tu ne seras plus jamais seul
by Kiba31
Summary: Sasuke est au bord du desespoir...il plonge dans une piscine dans l'intention d'y mourir. Qui pourra le ramener à la raison? sasusaku


Tu ne seras plus jamais seul

Je suis au bord de cette piscine…je plonge…

…je coule…je coule doucement…

Ma vie n'a plus de sens…les yeux grands ouverts, j'observe l'eau trouble qui me torture les yeux…

Ces yeux remplis de haine…

Le clair de lune éclaire la surface…c'est un joli clair de lune…

Je coule toujours plus bas…

Après tout, qui me regretterait ?

Naruto ?

Non, ca a toujours été mon rival… et puis après tout…il avait raison, ce boulet…

Je stagne, je ne progresse plus…

Tss…Naruto m'a toujours surpris. Il progresse toujours. Il deviendra le prochain hokage à coup sûr…

J'aurais voulu avoir ton courage…tu as toujours eu des difficultés, toi aussi.

Comme moi, tu n'a pas de parents. Comme moi tu as toujours connu la solitude. Comme moi, tu sais ce que c'est que la douleur.

Mais alors, où va tu trouver le courage nécessaire pour avancer ?

Tu m'impressionne, Naruto.

Je pense tuer mon frère, mais je ne sais pas mettre ma vie en jeux.

Je coule. Encore et encore.

Qui d'autre me regretterais ?

Sakura ?

Elle est si forte. Elle ma toujours soutenu, même si je la jette tout le temps.

Elle aussi est vraiment courageuse.

Est doté d'une énorme volonté…

D'un sens de l'analyse impressionnant.

Et puis…

Elle est douce comme un pétale de cerisier…

Tellement sensible…

On a envie de la protéger…

Tellement jolie, et tellement délicate.

La rejeter et une fuite…je fuis mes sentiments…

Et je coule…Mon cœur va exploser…

Naruto, Sakura…

Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai pas votre courage.

J'ai vécu égoïste, et là je meure égoïste encore une fois…

Je ne peux plus respirer…

C'est fini…je vais disparaître de cette terre…

Un jour peut être, vous me pardonnerez…

Itachi, mon frère, je n'ai pas put tenir ma promesse, celle de te tuer…

_Adieu…_

_Je suis mort ?_

_- snif_

- _ne pleure pas…il va s'en sortir_…

_Sakura ?_

_snif…Sasuke…_

_appelez les secours, bordel !_

_tout de suite !_

_Sasuke, reviens…_

_Naruto ?_

_Snif…il va mourir…_

_Mais non, Sakura…Mais qu'est ce qui foutent les secours ?_

_Sasuke…reviens, je t'aime…_

_Sakura…calme toi, tu sais bien que c'est inutile. _

_Sasuke…bouuh…_

…_c'était mon meilleur ami…_

_Et moi, je voulais que l'on soir heureux tout les trois…_

_Moi aussi, Sakura, moi aussi…_

_Tss…je ne pensais pas vous faire autant de souci…_

_Les secours arrivent…_

_C'est inutile… je vais me réveiller…je le sens…_

Sakura: Sniff…

Sasuke: Hung…

Sakura: Sasuke!

Elle l'enlaca très fort…

Sasuke: Tu me fais mal…

Sakura : Promet de ne plus jamais faire ça !

Sasuke : Je vous promets à vous deux…je vous promets d'être courageux…

Naruto : Je suis bien content. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Cretin ! Je voulais me battre avec toi, moi !

Sasuke, souriant : La ferme, pauvre cancre ! On va se battre ce soir ok ?

Naruto : Bien reçu !

Sakura : sniff…

Naruto : Sakura…arête de pleurer maintenant…

Sakura : J'ai eu peur…

Sasuke : Maintenant…on sera toujours ensemble, hein ?

Naruto : Ouais ! Quoi qu'il advienne ! On sera toujours amis !

Sakura : tu seras plus jamais seul…

Sasuke versa une larme, qu'il essuya rapidement…

Sakura : Sasuke !

Naruto : Oh, il pleure ! Le descendant des Uchiwa est une vraie tapette !

Sakura, le frappe : Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Kakashi : Alors, j'ai appris la nouvelle ! Sasuke est malade.

Naruto : Ouaip. Cet imbécile à chopé la crève dans une piscine en plein hivers…

Kakashi : Et, où est t-il actuellement ?

Naruto : Chez Sakura.

Kakashi (rougissant) : Hum…intéressant…

Naruto ramassa un tome du « paradis du batifolage » et le lança sur son maitre. (Qui esquiva)

Naruto : vous êtes un pervers…

Sakura : Sasuke ? Je t'ai fait une tisane.

Sasuke : Merci Sakura.

Sakura : Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, appelle moi.

Sasuke : Attends, Sakura !

Sakura : Oui ?

Sasuke : Viens…

Sakura s'exécuta, et s'assis sur le lit.

Sakura : Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

_Allez, tu as promis d'être courageux…et pas seulement dans les missions…_

Sasuke : ferme les yeux…

Sakura : D'accord. Mais pourq…

Sans quelle est fini sa phrase, Sasuke l'embrassa.

Elle fut très surprise, tellement qu'elle fit tomber le médicament qu'elle tenait.

Il tremblait de tout ses membres…il était maladroit, vu que c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille.

_J'ai peur qu'elle réagisse mal…tant pis, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière…_

Sakura n'avait jamais été si heureuse…

Son amour d'adolescence s'était transformé en un amour pur et sincère.

Puis, pour montrer à Sasuke que son amour était bien réciproque, elle lui prit la main, sa main moite et toute tremblante…

Après ce baiser qui sembla durer une éternité, ils se séparèrent…

Sasuke : Je suis fou de toi, Sakura. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Sakura sanglota de bonheur. Elle se jeta dans les bras du brun.

Sakura : Moi aussi je t'aime, Sasuke. Si tu savais à quel point !

Ils s'enlacèrent.

_C'est donc ça le vrai bonheur ?_

Sasuke s'endormis ensuite, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sakura veilla sur lui, en lui caressant le visage.

Elle se sentit ensuite fatiguée, et s'endormis, par terre, enroulé dans la couette qui trainait un peu par terre…

Sasuke se réveilla.

Il vit Sakura enroulée par terre, en train de dormir.

Il sourit en contemplant son petit ange endormi…

Sasuke : Sakura…réveille toi…

Sakura ouvrit un œil.

Sasuke : On a vu plus confortable comme position, pour dormir… Viens, je te fais un peu de place…

Sakura se leva, et se glissa dans les bras de Sasuke.

Sasuke l'embrassa, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Dors bien »

Ils dormirent tout les deux enlacés…

La mère de Sakura, qui était jusqu'à maintenant à la cuisine, sortit dans le jardin.

Kakashi : hé, hé, hé ! Il a du cran ce jeune homme !

La mère de Sakura : Mais…que faite vous derrière la fenêtre de ma fille ! AUSECOUR CHERI, UN VOYEUUUR !

Le père de Sakura : Où ?

Kakashi : Arg. Fuyons !

Naruto : Alors, maître ?

Kakashi : C'est bon !

Naruto : vous voulez dire qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

Kakashi : Ouaip !

Naruto : Il a été plus rapide que moi, cet imbécile !

Kakashi : Tss. soit pas jaloux, si tu savais, ya des filles qui te guette…

Naruto : Hein ? Vous savez quelque chose ?

Kakashi : Ha, ha, ha ! Je ne dirais rien !

Naruto : Grrrr !

Sasuke et Sakura se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient entraînement.

En passant, tout les deux, ils croisèrent Ino et Shikamaru, et Shikamaru demanda à Sasuke comment on peut trouver un intérêt quelconque à une femme, tout en tenant d'une main le t-shirt d'ino qui essayait de tuer Sakura.

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu d'entrainement.

Naruto : Sasuke ! Tu as oublié notre combat !

Sasuke : J't'explique, boulet. J'étais malade.

Naruto : Nan ! Tu faisais autre chose !

Kakashi (frappe Naruto) : Chut !

Sakura : Hein ?

Naruto : Non, non rien !

_Et dire que si on ne m'avait pas sauvé, j'aurais raté tout ca. Le vrai bonheur…_

_Avoir un ami fidèle sur lequel on peut compter…_

Naruto : Cretin ! Cretin !

_Et une femme que j'aime plus que tout…_

Sakura : Tu viens Sasuke ?

_Que demander de plus ?_

_Je ne pourrais jamais être plus heureux._

Sasuke : Partez devant je vous rejoins. Naruto je te conseille de t'échauffer !

Naruto : Je vais te battre à plates coutures !

Kakashi et Naruto partirent devant.

Sasuke regarda Sakura et la pris dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Merci Sakura. Tu m'as donné du courage.

Sakura : Et toi tu me donne envie de vivre.

Sasuke : Merci. On sera toujours ensemble, toi, Naruto et moi…

Sakura : Oui et n'oublie pas…tu ne seras plus jamais seul…

_Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. _

_Et on sera toujours ensemble…_

_Comme dans un rêve…_


End file.
